Sparks fly
by CrimsonWater35
Summary: Hello eveyone! this is my replacement for my story We are who we are. Sumarry will be inside.  There will be swearing. Just a warning. This is not a sonfic though. I will change the name of this fanfic as this story goes on though so yeah...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my replacement for my other story" We are who we are". I am terribly sorry to those who may have liked that story of mine. It's just that I lost inspiration in it and got major confused. Hopefully for this story I won't :d  
>I honestly must say I can't guarantee that I won't lose inspiration in this story of mine, But hey I'm twelve, And besides I think most authors at a point in time, had stories that they lost inspiration in right? I'm not saying all though.<br>This story kinda has the same plot as the first so yeah… Please bear with me.**

**But I decided to find a new name.. so yeah..**

**Summary: Mikan and her bestfriends/cousins are the daughters of the most powerful/ richest business tycoons in the world, Plus they were all models and singers famous ones even, but in America and other countries. But they didn't want to be labeled and known for just being the daughters of powerful business tycoons ever since they were children. So they were kept from the public eye. I mean the fact that they are. But the only thing the public knows Is there are daughters. But they never got to know who. What happens when they are finally out in the open?Will they find new friends? Or new enemies? Will they find what everyone else want to find? True and Genuine Love?**

**Chapter 1: First School day **

Normal's POV

It was a Monday morning and also the start of the school year in Alice Academy in which there will be new transfer students….. In a house scratch that a HUGE Mansion there are 6 beautiful girls getting ready for their first day of school. One had chocolate brown locks and mesmerizing hazel orbs, She is Mikan Sakura/Yukihira the daughter of Izumi and Yuka Sakura./Yukihira

**Mikan's POV**

Hello everyone I am Mikan Sakura. I am currently preparing for my first day of school in highschool, Along with my 5 other cousins. They are Hotaru Imai, Sumire Shouda,Anna and Nonoko Unumenomiya Ogasawara and Misaki Harada. We are the daughters of the most powerful and richest business tycoons in the world. It was our first day of school in A real school since we were homeschooled since elementary.

"Hotaru what time is it?" I asked Hotaru  
>"6:45" Hotaru answered me<br>"Oh" I said.  
>" Let's go girls, I don't want to be late." Hotaru said while holding her baka gun up.<br>We all ran to where the cars where for the fear of getting hit with that gun of hers, And boy does it give a powerful shot so yeah…

"Sumire and Hotaru, Will you guys ride with me Today?" I asked in a shouting manner to them while getting in my Blue Lamborgini.

" Yes." They both said while walking to my car and going in. Sumire was Shot gun and hotaru Was in the back seat. I then drove off to our new school's direction.

Once I went out of the car with Sumire and Hotaru we saw Misaki,Anna and Nonoko. And we walked in their direction linked arms and walked through the gates of the academy.

When we entered in the academy we heard whispers. We looked at each other and simultaneously sighed knowing we might not get a peaceful day much rather a peaceful school year.

I suddenly heard girls screaming and when I turned to where the screaming came from I saw that some girls fainted some were blushing real HARD. Guys were cheering and chanting. I looked at the girls and they to seemed to notice. We all nodded and started to head to where the screaming girls and chanting guys were.

I saw 6 seemingly handsome guys, I mean if they weren't handsome then there wouldn't be any girls squealing at the sight of I examined the 6 boys, a boy with raven hair and beautiful crimson eyes Caught my eye. I felt my cheeks heat and realized I was starting to blush, I then looked away hoping the blush on my face would I looked at the guy again I saw him looking at me. We had a breif eye-toeye contact but I broke it looking away and looking at the girls. They too had somewhat a pink tint on their cheeks signaling they too were blushing. And I bet they found someone within the group of boys they found eye catching, or worth their attention.

"Girls, Let's go we might be late if we stay here. Come on, Stop gawking at them they might get the wrong impression." Hotaru said monotonously. We stopped from our trances and We nodded and walked away from the scene and went to go to the principal's office or should I say my _uncle's office_.

When we reached there we found out that we were all in the same class, And had the same classes..  
>Since they knew that if even one of us will not be in the same class as the others we would immediately whine and Hotaru will blackmail them, So I guess to save them from trouble they just decided to let us stay in one class. Although.. Even if they separated us and we still went to a class together, They wouldn't reprimand us since my Uncle is the principal and me and my cousins parents, Are practically the owners of this school,<p>

But there are othere benefactors.  
>.<p>

My train of though was suddenly interrupted when Someone rather Something, Waltzed her, NO his way towards us. I looked at my cousins while trying to keep an impassive face.

I mean that dude looked and acted as if he were a girl.  
>"Hello! I am Narumi, I am your class adviser and you will be in class 2-B<br>Along with 40 other students." Narumi said while we only nodded our heads.

"So let's go?"I asked Narumi and Narumi just smiled and pointed to a direction and started to walk and then we just followed him, I mean her, I mean him…. It yes it.

When we reached the door of our classroom Narumi said for us to wait for our cue.  
>"Hurry up or I will show everyone a picture of you and your lover. I hate waiting." Hotaru said menacingly with a mischievous in her usual dull eyes.<p>

We looked at her with horror struck faces, Images started popping in my head thinking on what kind of picture, Where they….. Nevermind. (I am too innocent, Naah just joking, but hey….)

Narumi had this terrified expression on his face, But then he smiled and looked away.  
>We looked at him confused. But then understanded why he was smiling.<p>

"Hello my uber wonderful students!"Narumi said in a very gayish manner. With a smile.  
>Now we know why he had that smile. He couldn't or wouldn't go in that classroom with that expression he had a while ago.<p>

"We have 6 new transfer students, and they are all girls" Narumi said giddily  
>I heard guys cheer at the exctent that I felt that almost the whole school heard their cheering.<p>

"Well girls come in now."Narumi yelled  
>"Let's get this over with."Hotaru said with a very bored tone.<br>while opening the door and entering.

_To be Continued_

**Well…. What do you guys think about this first chapter?  
>Anyways Please read and review.<br>And Since I abandoned my first story I will revise and revise the upcoming chapters to come. So I mean I could make up for my silly writing. I do hope I got better in writing chapters and stuff though.**

**Ja ne! Till the next chapter! –CrimsonWater35**


	2. Fking Hell! Or not?

**Heyyo! Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy/ Review. Sorry I updated this 's cause I wanted to make it better, so I review it then change some parts, that's why it took so long. I kept editing and editing and editing. So hopefully my work improved :)**

Recap:

_"Hello my uber wonderful students!"Narumi said in a very gayish manner. With a smile._  
><em>Now we know why he had that smile. He couldn't or wouldn't go in that classroom with that expression he had a while ago.<em>

_"We have 6 new transfer students, and they are all girls" Narumi said giddily_  
><em>I heard guys cheer at the exctent that I felt that almost the whole school heard their cheering.<em>

_"Well girls come in now."Narumi yelled_  
><em>"Let's get this over with."Hotaru said with a very bored tone.<em>  
><em>while opening the door and entering.<em>

**Normal POV**

When the girls entered they saw the faces of their new classmates. ALL the guys had hearts in their eyes, Some had their jaws dropped. Some had bleeding noses, some fainted and were now on the floor..

"Well Introduce yourselves."Narumi said

"I am Sumire Shouda, Age 17, Birthday: July 10.I like Fashion"Sumire said in a confident manner.  
>The guys wolf whistled at her and the girls gave jealous glares and were thinking another fangirlslut. Oh How wrong they are….;

"Misaki Harada, Age 18, Birthday: October 01. Yo! Hey everyone. I like to play any sporty game" Misaki said in a happy manner with a big grin that reached her ears. Guys fainted at her cheerfulness and girls just rolled their eyes thinking she was another wanabee

"Anna and Nonoko Umenomiya Ogasawara. Ages:17, Birthday: April 20. Hello everyone We're twins. ." The twins said in perfect unison with a small smile.  
>"But Anna likes to Cook"Nonoko said<br>"And Nonoko likes to do Science Experiments"Anna added  
>"Oh and we don't look that much alike." They chorused looked at eachother then giggled cutely.<br>Guys were screaming kawaii like girls little 5 year old GIRLS and the girls were jealously impaling their skin with there nails out of jealousy

"Hotaru Imai,Age:17, Birthday: June 10. I like to build inventions like this" Hotaru said in a cold manner while holding up her Baka Gun and Shooting some guys who were gawking at them."And I like to blackmail people for money, So better watch out. Don't come near us and you won't get targeted are we clear.."Hotaru warned and their was a scary glint on her eyes. Even though the boys were scared they still blushed and had hearts in their eyes for she was beautiful. And as for the girls they were to scared to react thinking they might get their noses ruined or something.

"Mikan Sakura, Age:17, Birthday : January 01. I like anything and everything. Please take care of us" Mikan said with a charming smile that is sure to capture any guys heart.  
>Guys were blushing, fainting and gawking at her with hearts in their eyes. The girls were also gawking at her beauty, Why wouldn't they? She had Waist length chocolate brown locks and mesmerizing hazel orbs. Actually why wouldn't they gawk at all of them?<p>

Hotaru had Short raven hair and Alluring violet eyes. Anna had Curly bubble gum pink hair and deep aquamarine eyes. Nonoko had straight mid-back length midnight blue hair and had full bangs and had attracting azure orbs. Misaki had Carnation pink hair and light brown eyes And Sumire had Short permed seaweed colored hair and cute olive green eyes. I mean go figure? Speaking of figures. They had the type of figures models would kill for. And that's why they are models, Singers too. BUT No one has to know right,

Just then they were suddenly startled when they heard the door slam. And then they heared defening screaming from the girls and then when the girls turned to the door they saw the guys near the gate earlier. The girls and the guys eyes met and they just stood there, staring in eachother's eyes. But broke the contact when Narumi said.

"Nice of You to join us , , , , MrTobita, MrKitsunume."Narumi said

**Mikan's POV**

After introducing ourselves the door suddenly slammed and When I looked at the door I saw crimson-eyed-guy, The guy I saw at the gates earlier and he was smirking. Well Goodbye Peace. I will certainly miss you. I looked at the girls and saw they were looking at a specific guy from the six.

I then felt someone hold my hand. It was crimson-eyed-guy  
>"Pleasead to meet you I'm Natsume."The natsume guy said then kissed my hand….<br>"Who the fudge does this person think he is?" I thought  
>And when I looked at the girls one of the guys from the six did the same to them…<p>

Hotaru's POV

The Nogi kissed my hand! He's gonna taste my baka gan first hand. I saw the other students remembering my warning and what I will do and had scared looks on their faces. I looked at the others and see that the other guys did the same to them. Oh, So there are6 guys who will have a black eye and nosebleed this morning. I love this..

Normal POV

The girls Looked at eachother then smirked knowing they were thinking the same thing on what they will do to the boys.  
>They slapped their hands simultaneously and they also used their baka guns that \Hotaru gave to them for emergencies on the guy's faces.<p>

The guys grunted and said simultaneously.  
>"What the f*ck is wrong with you?" They shoutedasked simultaneously  
>"What is wrong with US? What's wrong with you guys kissing random more importantly new girls's hands?" MIkan asked furiously<p>

"We didn-" Natsume was about to reason when he got cutoff by a seemingly screeching scream, which caused the whole class to cover their ears.  
>"HOW DARE YOU HURT THE H6?" A girl with strawberry blond hair said more like screeched<br>"How dare we? Didn't you see what _they_did to us." Sumire said calmly emphasizing they.

"Bitches!" The same girl screamed at them but this time she had other girls join her  
>"Us Bitches? You better watch your mouth, If were bitches then you're a sluts.."Sumire said almost loosing her cool and bitch slapping each of the girls right there and then if it wasn't for the girls telling her to calm down.<br>"How dare you call me a slut, bitch. YOU watch YOUR mouth cause I CAN and WILL tell my Father to expel you from our school, Since he is one of the benefactors."The girl said trying to scare the girls(Luna). The class gasped at what the girl said.

"She doesn't know what the fuck she's talking about."The girls thought

"Woah there, Stop it girls break it up."Narumi said

"Hey Narumi where were you awhile ago when this girl first started this argument?"Hotaru asked Narumi

"I was at the teachers lounge, And just came back so yeah."Narumi said  
>Hotaru shot him with her baka gun."Who leaves their class unattended?" Hotaru thought irritated.<p>

"WAIT WAIT!"Mikan said  
>"What is it Mikan?"Narumi asked<br>"Well we fought with that girl and called eachoter names, yet I don't know what exactly that girl's name is, So what's her name"Mikan asked  
>"Her name is Luna Koizumi"Narumi said<br>"Oh Okay. Thanks"Mikan said politely

"You girls seemed to have forgotten us." Natsume said. The girls just ignored them.  
>Just then Mikan realized they were still standing without seats.<p>

"Wait Narumi! Where are our seats?" Miakn asked  
>"Oh! That's right, I almost forgot to give you seats."Narumi said then laughed sheepishly<br>"Oh, Mikan you will sit with Natsume"Narumi said.

"Hotaru you will sit with Ruka"Narumi added.  
>"Anna go with Yuu, Nonoko with Kitsunume,Misaki with Tsubasa and last but not the least Sumire go with Koko." Narumi said.<p>

The girls gawked at him while thinking "This guy is so cruel,he partnered us with the guys we would never want to be partnered with much more sit with side by side.."

"This guys gonna get it for making me sit with that Nogi."Hotaru thought while aiming her baka gun at Narumi's head and shot him 18 he also partnered the girls  
>with the guy they hate.<p>

The guys just looked at them with smirks on their faces thinking they would catch their targets easier.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Show us to our seats, Now!"Sumire demanded.  
>(Ohkay here they were still standing up the WHOLE time the fight took place)<p>

The boys led the girls to their respective seats.

"Okay Students, I know I normally say that you have free period or something if there are new students, right?" Narumi asked The students nodded

"Well, You won't be having that today instead, You will have a week full of free periods." Narumi said in a way cheerful manner, Normally the students would sweatdrop at his cheerfulness or groaned in distgust, that makes it look like he's on crack or cockain or something. But they were to busy cheering. Since that means they have 6 days of no school.

"But. There's a catch, You will have 2 days worth of studies and homework" At that point the students were groaning thinking, It was good to be true or there goes our seemingly perfect vacation.

"But Other than those 2 days worth of homework, your free to do whatever you want."At what Narumi said The students began cheering again.

"All of you may go now, Except The new girls and H6." Narumi said, At what he said the students began groaning, the guys were thinking "Goodbye Chances on the new girls.". While the girls were thinking "Oh no! The H6"  
>But they eventually left.<p>

"What do you want from us Narumi?"Hotaru asked with a raised eye brow  
>"Well…. Since you guys are partners and you know your new, the <em>principal <em>decided that you will have a tour with your respective partners sometime. And it's only for a day. And you could go together." Narumi said Nervously since Hotaru was holding her baka gun up.

The girls looked at eachother and sighed, they knew they couldn't do anything about it Normally they could and would do something it, but since the "principal" as Narumi said, Was their parents. So yeah.

Upon hearing their sigh the boys smirked knowing the girls can't get out of it, And \they had a chance at their own targets.

"Ja ne! But remember girls you HAVE to do it or _else"_Narumi said  
>When Narumi said or else and when the girls groaned at his comment, the guys immediately had there suspicions.<p>

To the girls "or else" meant they would have all their connections cut, they wouldn't be allowed to model nor to sing. So that would mean the end of their careers. And hell they would never want that to happen.

"THIS IS F*UCKING HELL!" The girls screamed in there minds.  
>While walking out toi find Narumi since he forgot to tell them where there dorms were.<p>

* * *

><p>When they finally found Narumi he told them they will be happy to know they will share a house like dorm with eachother. He gave them all keys. And said that there were rooms already set up for them. They just had to pick a room that suited their style and taste.<p>

When they reached the door of their house like dorm. They saw the door looked like what any other dorm door. So when they entered they were pleasantly surprised in what they saw. The room was taller and wider than it seemed from the outside.

In the inside the walls were painted of some sort of cream color. When they first entered the room what they first saw was a living room. With 3 black and white leather couches a black coffee table. And a Wide plasma screen LCD Tv.

After that they had a Kitchen, A dining Area and a room where there was a big Jacuzzi.

(I am telling you guys, I totally and freaking suck at describing things so for that sorry.)

Then there were stairs that led to the awaiting rooms, that needed to have a person own it.

Mikan's POV

When we got to the top of the stairs we saw that there were 3 rooms parallel to eachother.

I then checked the first door to the right side of the wall and saw that It had Purple and Black walls, That had a black study table and a black bookshelf. The bed had a four-post frame and a black backboard. It had violet and purple pillows with a plain black comforter.

I immediately knew it was what Hotaru would like.

"Hey Hotaru! Check this room out! I know you'll like this room." I shouted over my shoulder.

"Hey Mikan, Check out this room. It's white and green. I know you like those colors. So yeah." Misaki said grinning.

When I checked it out I simply adored it. And after checking it out. I saw that the others have already found the room they wanted. My room was parallel from Hotaru. The room's at my side which was the left was Anna's and Sumire's

And Parallel to Anna's and Sumire's room was Nonoko's and Misaki's room.

I said my good night to them, Went inside my room and took a bath. Completely forgetting I didn't have clothes here yet.

After showering. I looked In the closets to find something I can wear for the mean time, And was surprised to see clothes, My clothes to be excact.

So it seems they knew what rooms we'd pick

I'm starting to like this school…..

_To be Continued_

**R and R everyone :D I would atleast like A review per chapter, I mean hey who wouldn't? Anyways Hope you liked it though. I'll try to update soon! **

**Sorry for the lame describing, It's my greteast weakness. So sorry…**

Ja! –CrimsonWater35


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SO SORRY! I WENT TO VACATION AND DIDN'T GET TO BRING THE LAPTOP SO THAT'S WHY I UPDATED SOSO SO LATE. GOMEN!**

**Hey, Third chapter here, Anyways Thanks for all those who reviewed. Anyways Please read and Review. **__

_Recap:_ _When I checked it out I simply adored it. And after checking it out. I saw that the others have already found the room they wanted. My room was parallel from Hotaru. The room's at my side which was the left was Anna's and Sumire's_

_And Parallel to Anna's and Sumire's room was Nonoko's and Misaki's room._

_I said my good night to them, Went inside my room and took a bath. Completely forgetting I didn't have clothes here yet._

_After showering. I looked In the closets to find something I can wear for the mean time, And was surprised to see clothes, My clothes to be excact._

_So it seems they knew what rooms we'd pick_

_I'm starting to like this school….._

__**Chapter 3: Spending on hell of a day with the likes of you**

**TIMESKIP;The first day the girls and the H6 are going to spend their time together.**

**MIKAN's POV**

It was the day we had to spend with the boys, I mean Arrogant Jerks. Us girls would all go together so it won't be much of a suffering for us. Since Narumi said we could. So the boys have pretty much no choice.

I know their 'kind'. Their just players, jerks. They just play with us girls. Then throw us away like were garbage. And I simply HATE those type of people. And I'm taking a 'Wild' guess here and say we're their new targets. But us girls will never fall for their types again… Not anymore.

It was currently 7:45 and We decided to start the tour at 12:00. But Me and the girls are going to a café for breakfast in the early morning and also we have to talk to our managers since we are models/ SECRET pop stars. But were not 'that' famous in Japan only other countries, So yeah….. But we kinda have disguises I mean the name disguises and also we change all of our eye colors when we have to sing and model so yeah.

But we do have 2 managers one is for our modeling and the other one is for our singing career, The one for modeling is Nagihiko Fujisaki and The one for singing is Rima Mashiro they are a couple and they might tie the knot any time soon. And they already decided *cough* rima *cough*. We always tell Nagihiko to Man-up. Since, Rima wears the pants in the relationship. And Nagihiko crossdressed as a child as a tradition and went by the name of 'Nadeshiko' in the past. (Yeah, I used Shugo Chara characters, I simply adore Shugo Chara. Do not own them though *pouts childishly*)

And since we own this school, Literally. We can get out of here for gigs and photo shoots. But our identities will always be kept from the people here since that would end the small thread of peace that we still have. And boy do I mean small. Even without them knowing that we're Pop Stars we still have a lot of fan boys running after us everyday. And when I mean a lot. It means almost the 'whole' male population.

My train of thought was broken when I heard someone banging on my door.

I opened it revealing a seemingly just awakened Hotaru.  
>" Mikan. Get ready and be downstairs in an hour. We have to go talk with our Managers." Hotaru said while rubbing her eyes.<p>

" Oh Okay Hotaru. Are the others awake already?" I asked her

She just nodded and walked back to her room.

After closing the door. I looked at my clock to find out I had been thinking about things for almost 30 minutes

(**WARNING: I have HORRIBLE describing skills! So Gomen. But I will try my best!)**. I quickly dashed to the bathroom to have a quick shower. After that shower I went into my walk in closet. When you look at it at first It seems as though that it's quite small. But I have a secret panel that when pressed reveals stairs. When you go down those stairs you will see a room as big as a ballet classroom filled with racks and racks of clothes. Shoes. Hats and Accessories. It was a closet for the 6 of us.

When I entered it I saw that there was no one there. So maybe the girls are all either asleep, showering or already done.

I went to the racks and picked out a white Tank top and a Black cardigan with white skinny jeans and black Gladiator flip-flops. I also picked up a black and white Fedora. (I just feel so black and white. That's why I wore black and white.)

After changing I went up to my room. Pressed the secret panel for it to become hidden again and went downstairs. When I reached the living room, I saw Hotaru with her Baka gun raised at me. I really thought I would be hit by those bullets again. Those painful bullets.

"Your not late Mikan, For once." Hotaru said while lowering her baka gun.  
>The others sweat-dropped while I sighed a sigh of relief<p>

"Hey it's not the first." I said now slightly offended with what Hotaru said.  
>"Let's drop this now, we have to get there now. "Hotaru said as we headed to the gate of the Academy where they let us out and hailed a cab. Although we do have a limo. We decided not to use It since that might cause suspicion.<p>

When we arrived at our destination which is Happy Friends café. We looked for seats that could occupy a maximum of 8 seats and when we found one we sat down. While waiting for our manager to arrive we ordered our drinks. Misaki and I ordered Strawberry Milkshake. Anna and Nonoko ordered Grape shakes and Sumire and Hotaru ordered Raspberry shakes. (If ever a café like that exists I do not own. But I kinda got the Idea from the name of a type of cartoon in you tube. "Happy Three friends" So yeah….)

Just when our orders arrived we spotted our managers at the entrance of the café, holding each others hands lovingly.  
>When they arrived they also ordered and gave us our schedules, And that they also gave the schedule to the school so when we needed to be excused we can just get up and go. Cool right? They make it so easy for us. And that's why we love them. And also that's mostly the reason why we chose them as our managers.<p>

Nagihiko and Rima are the names of our managers. They were currently engaged and if you look at it they are really COMPLETE opposites. But that's what makes them so perfect. they complete each other, they are the type of couple that fill's eacothers flaws thus making them perfect together.

After they gave us our schedules, we talked for a while. We catched up with eachother, What had been happening. When we were together. All of us were like the best of friends, Which we actually are. And when it came to work Rima and Nagihiko were like our elder siblings that protected them from anything no matter what caused them.

After our long conversation. We had to bid our goodbye's considering that we had to meet up with the boys. It was currently 10:30. So we still have time to go home and change.

When we arrived at the Sakura tree. We were all wearing Denim Shorts that Show our legs in a way that makes us look somewhat taller. I was wearing A green I Heart Japan Cropped-top with a white Tank underneath it. I was also wearing Black Vans and A black Fedora that was on top of my hair that was in a Messy bun with some Strands of hair on my face.

Actually all of us were wearing an I heart Japan shirt. Just in different colors. Hotaru's was Violet, Anna's was Pink, Nonoko's was Dark blue, Sumire's was Black and Misaki's was White.

The boys weren't there yet though, And it was 11:45.  
>Well they better be here on time, or else They will meet Hotaru's baka gun once more.<p>

After what seemed like 10 minutes. The guys arrived but lagged 1 member, And it seems to be that Natsume, My supposed partner wasn't here yet.

"Where is Natsume." I asked them when they wear earshot.  
>"I'm here, Miss me?" Someone said above us,<br>When I looked up I saw the one who I was looking for. I gasped then Gaped at him shocked.  
>"You've been there the WHOLE time? And you didn't tell us that you were here? And I did not miss you!" I said irritation lacing my words, He just hned at me.<p>

"So are we going or not?"Sumire said impatiently  
>"Okay,Okay fine, were going princess." The guy with blond hair and a very big grin. I think Kuko was his name? Or was it Koko? Oh well.<p>

Sumire glared at the guy for calling her princess, even if she really is one.

We walked towards a bus and went to what they said to be "Central Town."  
>When we got down, I just gawked, And then started to jump up and down. It was SOO HUGE!.<p>

"Close your mouth Polka-dots, It might catch flies."Someone said.  
>I immediately closed my mouth and looked at who said it it was Natsume.<br>"You jerk, I was just amazed and-. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" I shrieked. "Sheesh Polka, I didn't know you had that loud of a voice." He said while covering his ears. " POLKA? YOU PERVERT!" I shrieked yet again while hitting his head continuously that is before Hotaru hit me with her baka gun.

"OW! Hotaru why did you hit me?" I asked her while rubbing the place where I got hit.  
>"Because you were screaming so loud and it hurt my ears, And people were starting to stare." She said monotonously<p>

"Girls are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I said excitedly while we reached a street lined with store after store FULL of clothes, shoes etc. We shared a smirk while looking at our respective partners then grinned devilishly

"LET'S GO!" I screamed while pumping my fist in the air, while dragging Natsume with me to one of the stores which was called "Power Punch" ( Okay I just friggin made that up but if it is real then I do not own, Same goes with the other stores I might put here in this story of mine.

A certain article of clothing caught my eye. It was the type of shirt that shows your belly button, But not your back like usual cropped-tops, So I don't exactly know if it is a cropped-top or something.. It was White and somewhat had a word on it. Anyways, After I saw that I saw other articles of clothing that I liked immediately. When I finally got what looked appealing to me I fitted all of the clothes. And ended up buying 5 shirts including the one with the flag and 4 short shorts. I gave them my credit card. Well since I am rich Some of these stores are seemed to owned by Our parents. By Our I mean Hotaru and the other girls so yeah. Maybe we will get some for free. When they we done wrapping the clothing I bought and putting it into bags. I gave the bags to Natsume and dragged him elsewhere.

**TIMESKIP: Cafeteria**

**Normal POV**

It was about 3:30 in the afternoon when the girls finally finished shopping for the DAY  
>They at least looked at 110 of the shops in central town.

When they were all complete they ordered food since they were majorly hungry from shopping. The boys looked so exhausted that they could collapse any minute.  
>Anyways Mikan and Natsume Both ordered Strawberry Milkshake. Hotaru and Ruka got Blueberry Shakes. Anna and Nonoko had Blueberry Icecones while Yuu and Kitsunume had Pinapple flavored Ice-Cones. Sumire and Tsubasa had Green apple juice. While Miskai and Koko had Ice cold Coconut juice. And they also got 16 inches 4 season Yellow cab pizza ( DO NOT OWN BUT WISHES TO OWN =p~)<p>

After they got their ordered they immediately gobbled it to there hearts content.  
>After eating they decided that there tour for the day SHOULD end. They went to the bus and went to other important destinations in the academy, The places where they might need to go to when needed, or something. After there tour of the academy it was already past dinner time 8:00 something. So they went their separate ways, The girls headed for the girls dorms. And the guys went to the Guys dorms. Duh.<p>

"Girls, It was a fun day wasn't it?"Mikan asked them with a smile

The girls nodded at her agreeing.  
>"But, ofcourse it would have been more fun if there was no guys and only us right?"Mikan nodded and the girls grinned.<p>

"See you guys tomorrow," Mikan said while smiling and waving

The girls just smiled and waved at her in return..  
>The girls slept pondering on the same thing.<p>

"Who knew we could be 'somewhat' civil with those jerks?"

_To be Continued_

**R and R everyone :D  
>I know it was a boring chapter but ….. UGH -_-<br>Kinda frustrated at the moment, It's kinda late so yeah.  
>I will try to spice the next chapter up more. Hehe :))<br>Anyways Please bear with my shitty 12 year old writing.**


End file.
